Nap Time
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Our favorite archangel/trickster has been deaged to a four year old. Nap time comes around and Dean's at his wits end. Have no fear, Big brother knows what to do! **First in the Time Series**


**So to be completely honest Gabriel is my favorite dude in the show, along with Adam! This just popped in my head and I went with it! I keep reading about how the archangels have a special type of bond or something and if they do I would think the other archangels would hear whatever Gabe says, like in Changing Channels. Best speech ever!**

**Any way one with the story! **

**Mainly focus's on Gabriel and Lucifer!**

_flashback,, _regular,,

* * *

Who knew raising an archangel could be so hard? Sam had given up in trying to put Gabe down for a nap and left Dean with the little four year. The little archangel fledgling was as crazy as his adult self if not ten times worse. Always running around and getting into trouble every new corner he turned. First it was painting the inside of Baby bright pink, like hot bright pink. Then he had replaced all Deans ammo with gummy worms for shits and giggles. That man was starting to come close to simply smacking the midget angel upside the head hard enough to forcefully knock him out.

* * *

He knew the moment Gabriel had been hit. The magic turning his baby brother into a.. Well a baby. Apparently he hadn't taught the kid all his tricks, considering how he wasn't as dead as he was supposed to be. Gabriel had always been the youngest of them, they all looked out for the youngest archangel even if he didn't know it. Every time Dean got close enough to catch the young archangel Gabriel would change tactics and Lucifer couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled groan the Winchester gave each and every time. Gabriel had always hated nap time, he was an energetic and active child meaning he had enough energy to power the moon as it own light source. Kid was full of it.

When Father had first given him the fledgling archangel he had learned the hard way that his energy had no bounds. That made nap time the most hated part of his day, but being a fledgling he still had to rest and Lucifer had learned fast. Gabriel liked to play around and cause mischief but there was certain things, certain small things that could calm the fledgling down. He could feel Gabriel draining, and if he didn't rest than he would crash, quite literally too. He knew he should probably step in and help the Winchester but then again Gabriel was.. Different now. He wasn't sure he wanted to do anything. Besides even if he did show up there was no telling how the fledgling archangel would react.

_"I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two. Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins I just want it to be over."_

He couldn't remember what he had been doing at the exact moment Gabriel said that, but it made him stop doing whatever it was. H knew, just as well as Michael he assumed, how much the fighting got to the youngest of them. There were many a time when they had gotten into it before he was cast out and they had to spend hours on hours simply searching for the fledgling, who had tried to hide away from all the fighting.

Gabriel had changed during that time. He had went from being the little fledgling he had raised to an unfamiliar being. He didn't know what to call it, but Gabriel had changed. Then he had been cast out and word quickly spread that the young one went missing and was presumed dead. He had mourned, nobody knew this he was sure, but he had missed the little fledgling and mourned for his loss. And then the Winchesters had found him and he hadn't felt that type of anger in.. Well since Michael had first cast him from heaven.

_"Damn right their flawed. But a lot of them try to do better, to forgive"_

He knew what was hidden behind those words. He knew how much family meant to Gabriel, and seeing his tearing into each other tore him apart. He knew because he felt it. He felt the beg behind the words, begging him to ask for forgiveness and come home. But he couldn't, for he wasn't sorry.

_"Brother don't make me do this"_

He'd pleaded with Gabriel, he never wanted to kill him. Gabriel was his baby brother, he'd raised him.

_"No one makes us do anything"_

Those were the last words Gabriel had said to him before... Lucifer stood from where he was seated. Gabriel needed to be put down for a nap and Dean Winchester didn't know how.

* * *

Dean had just ran into a door when Lucifer popped in beside him, the ex-archangel giving a snort at the sight. Dean glared at him and stood back up quickly, his eyes scanning for any weapons he could use against the newcomer. Both men's attention snapped in the direction of the huffing and both saw Gabriel standing in the door way, silently sizing them up and watching to see who'd do what first. Lucifer took a step forward and Gabriel focused on him.

"Stay away from him Lucifer"

Lucifer ignored Dean, "come here Gabriel, lets take a break and thing of a new game to play"

He opened him arms and Gabriel took that as an invitation to run into them. The fledgling archangel yawned and cuddled into his arms, laying his head on his shoulder. Lucifer walked back over to the couch and took a seat, he wrapped his wings around the tiny form and leaned back. Dean walked towards the chair careful not to disturb the story Lucifer was telling Gabriel. Lucifer snapped up a piece of what looked like golden cube and gave it to Gabriel who stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it like a pacifier.

Sam returned a couple hours later to find Dean sleeping in the chair awkwardly and Lucifer holding on to Gabriel both sound asleep on the couch, a piece of something hanging from the youngsters mouth. Lucifer smiled to himself, Gabriel was quite easy to put down for a nap when one knew how. All he needed was a cuddle, a story, and something sweet. He debated on telling the Winchesters this, he didn't mind having to visit his baby brother.

* * *

**I know it all fluffy! Tell me what you thought any way!**


End file.
